


Luck of The Irish Indeed

by merv606



Series: Adventures In Lingerie for the Holidays [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Happy's st. Patrick's Day!!!Sequin green garter belt and shamrock tights.Getting lucky in the dojo, watching in the mirror.If that's your thing.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Adventures In Lingerie for the Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137074
Comments: 19
Kudos: 44





	Luck of The Irish Indeed

A thin, green sequin garter belt cuts across trim hips, accentuating their narrowness, straps leading down to where they fasten to white tights with shamrocks printed on them. 

Daniel has nothing else on. 

He steps back after clipping the last strap into place and turns, looking at himself in the mirror from over his shoulder. 

He steps into the bottoms of his GI and pulls them up. He said he’d meet Johnny in the dojo for some early morning sparring after they woke up and Johnny had rolled out of their bed.

He thinks Johnny has caught on to the lingerie being for special occasions, and is expecting something tonight, after they get home from the bar, which had been the plan. So now, Daniel has to spring the surprise on him early. 

He just needs to find the perfect timing for the reveal, to maximize it’s effect.

Satisfied, he heads downstairs. 

\-------------------

They’re dancing around each other, Daniel moving out of every one of Johnny’s attempts to connect. 

Daniel can feel where his bare dick rubs against the material and it’s getting distracting, to the point where he’s not paying attention, something Johnny picks up on and capitalizes on, lunging forward. Caught off guard, Daniel tries to use that momentum against Johnny, but ends up with his face and body into the wall, Johnny a solid weight behind him, heavy against his back

"Gotcha now," he hears Johnny chuckle in his ear as he feels Johnny press his groin into his ass so he can feel how hard Johnny is. 

Although that’s to be expected. What else would happen when you combine karate with Daniel, two of Johnny’s favorite things. 

"Alright, point to you," Daniel says, trying to keep his voice and hips steady, even if he longs to push back to rub his ass against that impressive hard line, attached to an equally impressive hard body. 

Johnny bumps his crotch back into him lightly, teasing. 

"Are you going to let me go?" Daniel asks, feigning annoyance, and he likes to believe his voice comes out mostly even. 

It doesn’t. 

"No, I don’t think so," Johnny replies. "I think I have you right where I want you." 

Daniel huffs.

"I wonder," Johnny continues, "what surprise I’ll find."

"Surprise," Daniel almost squeaks out as Johnny cups him through the material. "What surprise?"

"You forgot I can see your feet," Johnny explains, fondness evident in his voice. 

Daniel squeezes his eyes shut. He can’t believe he never realized that. Too preoccupied with imagining Johnny's reaction.

Johnny laughs at the face Daniel makes. "It’s okay. You were too busy thinking about my dick inside you in your pretty panties, weren't you?" Johnny asks as he slips his hand inside, feeling bare skin. "Or maybe not in your pretty panties," he says, but there’s not disappointment in his voice, and Daniel is relieved at that. 

Johnny's hand travels up, and Daniel doesn't dare breathe, until Johnny’s hand hits the belt, his finger tracing along the width of it, while the others trail along the smooth skin under it.

"Found it," he whispers in Daniel ears.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day," Daniel whispers back and it’s like a light switch being flicked.

Daniel swears that Johhny honest to God growls, as he abruptly yanks Daniel’s bottoms down, harshly sliding the rest of the GI off his body. Daniel’s left naked except for the garter and stockings, exposed to the larger male, while Johnny doesn’t go to shed one piece of his own GI. 

Johnny’s eyes rove over all that gorgeous olive skin on display for him, appraising, until it comes to rest at the sight of the garter and strings, practically framing Daniel’s ass for the taking for him. 

He slips two fingers down between Daniel’s cheeks and although he knows what he’s going to find it still makes him groan once his fingers connect to the slippery rim, Daniel biting his lip to keep from moaning. 

"This may be my new favorite holiday," he declares and Daniel shivers.

Johnny drops down to his knees, spreading those perfect cheeks, his tongue going right to work on Daniel’s hole. 

Daniel drops a hand down to work his cock, before Johnny stands back up, spreading his cheeks this time to push the head of his cock inside Daniel's entrance, Johnny's dick an unwavering pressure as he continues pressing inside, unrelenting. 

God, Johnny will never get tired of the sight of his dick disappearing into Daniel’s opening, always so tight for him. The contrast of their skin tones as Daniel's ass accepts the thick length.

Johnny stops only when his chest is flush with Daniel's back, in as far in as he can go. If he could get deeper inside he would. So deep they wouldn’t know where Johnny stopped and Daniel began. So deep they would never be able to be separated. Instead, he stays there, nuzzling the back of Daniel’s neck as he gives him time to adjust, before Johnny makes him turn his head to see them in the mirror. How obsene they look. 

Daniel naked except for the garter and stockings. Johnny behind him, fully clothed, but connected by his cock in Daniel's ass. 

Johnny never breaks eye contact with Daniel in the mirror, as he takes Daniel like that, against the wall, his cock sliding effortlessly in and out. 

Daniel’s smaller frame taking what Johnny is giving it. 

And God does he take what Johnny gives him beautifully. Johnny’s hands gripping somehow still slender hips to guide him back against the thrusts.

Johnny's no longer looking at them in the mirror now. Instead, he’s staring at Daniel like he's the best thing he's ever seen and Daniel can’t tear his eyes away from the sight they make in the mirror, and that the look on Johnny's face. He’s never felt more wanted or desired.

Johnny moves one of his hands from the grip it had on Daniel’s hip around to the back of the garter belt, using it for leverage to fuck Daniel back onto his cock as he thrusts forward. 

Every rough snap of his hips steals the breath out of Daniel.

God he wants to touch himself but he can’t take his hands off the wall. Not when Johnny’s now taking him like someone possessed. 

Johnny brings his other hand up to cover one of Daniel's braced flat against the wall. 

"You're so fucking hot. I’d keep you like this. Dressed up and pretty for me."

Daniel mewls.

"Swollen with my cum," Johnny groans out, his hips slamming into Daniel’s ass now.

"I’d let you," Daniel moans out, and Johnny shouts as he drives home into Daniel, before coming deep inside his ass.

That’s quicker than normal Daniel thinks as he keeps trying to work himself back while Johnny’s cock is still hard inside of him, savouring the feeling of Johnny’s load filling him. It’s something he’ll never get tired of, or get enough of. 

"Fuck," he hears Johnny say as he pulls out and steps back.

Daniel whines, his ass mourning the loss. 

"Shhhh shhhh shhhh. You’re not going to be empty for long. I promise," Johnny calms him, and if that’s a promise like he said or a threat, Daniel’s not sure. 

"Keep your hands on the wall for me."

Johnny puts both hands on Daniel's ass and spreads his cheeks, exposing his hole so he can watch as his cum drips out of Daniel’s body. 

Johnny gathers it up, spreading it around his entrance, until it’s shiny and messy with it. 

Daniel whimpers at the feeling of Johnny circling his rim but not putting his fingers inside like he wants. Like he needs.

He tries to sneak his hand down, now that Johnny is distracted. 

It doesn't go unnoticed.

"Back on the wall, Daniel."

"Johnny, please," Daniel begs and Johnny isn't immune to that. Never had been and probably never will be. Probably doesn’t want to be, if he’s honest with himself. 

"How do you want to come? My hand? My mouth? My fingers?"

Daniel breath hitches in his throat, hips pressing back against the fingers still resting against his rim, as he says, "your fingers please. Need them inside me."

God, it might be more than fingers inside him if Daniel keeps these up. He knows what it does to Johnny when he gets desperate for something, anything in his ass. How needy Johnny makes him. 

"Bend over for me a bit more," he instructs as Daniel feels a hand on the small of his back applying slight pressure. 

"I’m sorry I came so soon," Daniel hears Johnny apologize. "I didn’t mean for that to happen," he continues as Daniel feels that hand trail down until the tips of Johnny’s fingers are back against his fucked out rim. 

"I wanted it to last. You just looked too good," Johnny explains as he pushes three fingers inside, Daniel gasping at the rough entry. "You felt so fucking good around my cock. Hot and tight, but I’ll make sure you come."

"Please," Daniel breathes out.

Johnny finds Daniel’s prostate and his fingers are absolutely unyielding when they do.

Daniel feels Johnny’s broad hand splayed wide open on his abdomen, easily taking up most of the expanse of Daniel's skin, as he holds him in place, right where he wants him, driving his fingers in and out of Daniel’s ass.

Johnny can feel the trembling in Daniel's body, Johnny's fingers making him go wild with pleasure.

Ever jab of Johnny’s finger inside seem to punch little hurt noises out of Daniel’s throat.

Daniel’s fucking himself back against Johnny’s hand now.

"Yeah, just like that," he hears Johnny say, "work for it." 

Will Daniel ever. Doesn't mean he can't get some help though. 

"Touch me Johnny. Make me come."

Johnny drops his hand down to Daniel’s cock, so fucking wet, and it only takes a few strokes before Daniel comes on a sob, painting the wall with his release.

Daniel’s twitching, Johnny plastered against his side now, kissing his shoulder. 

Daniel goes to unclasp the garter with shaky fingers but a hand on his wrist stops him

"I said I wanted you swollen with it," Johnny reminds him. "Day's only begun."


End file.
